


Live Wire

by sheepishwolfy



Series: Casual Hookups AU [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepishwolfy/pseuds/sheepishwolfy
Summary: Gavin wants a quick smoke on the balcony. Connor has other plans.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Series: Casual Hookups AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	Live Wire

He’d just wanted a smoke. He only got two a day anymore, in his valiant but somewhat failing attempt to quit. Told Connor he’d meet him in the bedroom, he just needed a couple minutes. But this fucking robot—heh, _ fucking _ robot—couldn’t listen for shit, and no sooner had Gavin stepped out onto his balcony and lit a cigarette, Connor followed. Kissed him before he could really enjoy his first drag, pushed him back against the glass door and slid his hands beneath Gavin’s shirt.

“Someone could see,” Gavin said, and it wasn’t a protest exactly. He tilted his chin up, letting Connor bite at the place beneath his jaw.

“You live on the twentieth floor,” Connor murmured, lips brushing the skin of Gavin’s throat. “Your apartment faces the river.”

“I have—” he inhaled sharply when Connor’s hand dipped past the waistband of his jeans—“I h-have neighbors, dipshit.”

“I can stop.” Connor began to pull away, to withdraw his fingers, but Gavin caught his wrist in a grip like iron.

“Did I say that?” 

So the android smiled smugly and slid to his knees. Gavin was now getting his dick sucked, and he was pissed about it. 

Not about the act itself—that was fine. More than fine, it was incredible. Connor knew what he was doing. Connor _ always _ knew what he was doing. Gavin somewhat doubted that Connor had ever been bad at anything in his short life. Partially because he was an android, sure, but Gavin kind of thought he’d be the same even if he was human, because Connor was just _ like that_. Naturally talented at whatever he turned his hand to.

Or his mouth, as the case may be. In conjunction with his hand, sometimes, but mostly—

“Jesus Christ,” Gavin hissed, though the “Christ” part was mostly lost to an incoherent groan. “Jesus Chr_aauuuhh._” His head thumped back against the sliding door, the smoke in his lungs expelled in a sudden cloud. With shaky fingers he brought the cigarette back to his lips, managed half a drag before another obscene sound escaped him.

Below him, Connor somehow managed a smug laugh around a mouthful of cock.

Infuriating.

He was good, and he _ knew _ he was good. He was _ too _ good, doing that—that _ thing_, that tongue thing—Gavin couldn’t describe it if his life depended on it. A roll, a flick, the unholy combination of _ both_. When Connor did it against Gavin’s throat, it was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. 

But when he did it against the underside of Gavin’s cock, it was—it was like—there wasn’t a word for it in the English language. Or any other language that Gavin knew. And he knew several, each of which fell far short of describing… this.

Another muttered curse, and he looked down for a moment. Connor bobbed his head in long, slow motions, cheeks hollowing each time he pulled away. Then he would slide forward again, until his nose was pressed against Gavin’s skin, and Gavin’s cock touched the back of his artificial throat.

A cool hand, just on the edge of _ too _cold, slid up over Gavin’s hip and under the hem of his shirt. Nimble fingers coasted over the flat plane of his stomach, higher, finally stroking a thumb over the sharp peak of a nipple. Again Gavin shuddered and gasped, hips thrusting forward into the wet warmth of Connor’s mouth. 

This was going to have to be the last time, before Connor ruined blowjobs for the rest of Gavin’s natural life. This was the last time, just like it had been the “last time”... well, the last time they met. And the time before that. And the time before _ that_… but he meant it this time. 

He did. 

Otherwise how could he ever let anyone else go down on him again, when they would have to live up to _ this? _It wasn’t an android thing, he’d been with others, and none of them possessed Connor’s particular brand of precision and filth. And certainly no human he’d met was blessed with this combination of enthusiasm and lack of gag reflex. 

But this was it. He was done. He had to be, before it got messy, and he did something stupid like_ get attached_. So he’d savor this, while it lasted.

Carding his fingers through Connor’s hair, Gavin inhaled another lungful of nicotine, released it just as quickly. He looked down through the thin stream of smoke, at the dark fall of long eyelashes against Connor’s high cheekbone. Angular and tall, he’d be pretty if he wasn’t such an insufferable shithead.

That wasn’t true. He was pretty anyway.

Gradually Connor picked up speed, deliberate movements giving way to a more hurried pace. Gavin’s breath quickened, his heart pounded in his chest, he barely had the presence of mind to hold the now-gone-to-ash cigarette away so he didn’t drop hot embers on the top of Connor’s head.

Heat pooled in his belly, made his toes curl in his shoes. He watched, rapt, as his hips moved almost of their own accord, as his full length thrust between Connor’s eager lips. With each downstroke Connor made a little satisfied noise, a hum that vibrated from Gavin’s cock all the way up his spine, made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He felt like a live wire, like he was suspended at the edge of a cliff, like he might actually burst into flame at any given moment. 

Then Connor’s eyes fluttered open, a wicked gleam in his dark gaze as he looked up at Gavin. And he did it again, took Gavin deep and just _ held _him there, flick-rolled his clever tongue along the entire length— 

“Fu-hu—fuck, Connor—“ Gavin choked, his whole body tense. “I’m gonna—”

And Connor pulled off of him. Braced a hand against his hip and just—just fucking stopped— Gavin thought he might pass out, but the cold air was such a shock against his now-exposed dick that he remained, miraculously, standing. 

Connor, still on his knees, swept a thumb across his saliva-slick lower lip and grinned like the cat who’d caught the canary. 

“You are— you are such an _ asshole_,” Gavin said, between heaving breaths. 

Standing, Connor leaned in and kissed Gavin in that way that made his knees weak and his… well, his cock was already hard. He tasted himself on Connor’s tongue, and thought he might actually die.

The android pulled away just enough to speak, lips still just touching Gavin’s. “Is it ever that easy, Detective?” he murmured. He stepped back, gaze raking down over Gavin’s flushed and disheveled state. 

“Fuck you, smartass,” Gavin said, voice shaky. But there was a laugh in his words, and no small amount of sheer desire. 

“I intend to,” Connor said coolly. The smooth tone was betrayed by the obvious swell of his own arousal, the line of his cock hard against the seam of his slacks.

“Well, get in there,” Gavin said, tugging his jeans up enough to walk comfortably. He stubbed out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray, and followed Connor into the apartment. “And remember turnabout’s fair play, you blue balling son of a bitch.”

Connor tossed a wink and a laugh over his shoulder, and Gavin’s heart stuttered in what was absolutely residual horniness and nothing else.

This was, after all, the last time they’d be doing this. 

Until the next time, of course.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> true story, this has been sitting in my docs for months, where it was titled “beej there, done that”
> 
> anyway go ahead and follow me[on tumblr,](http://www.sheepishwolfy.tumblr.com) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/sheepishwolfy/)
> 
> thanks as always for your kind words and kudos and messages <3


End file.
